shadow's journey
by foxysilverxxl
Summary: story following for the most part shadow. planning to use almost every sonic game,sonic x maybe a bit of the comics. but with my own personal spin on it. also some stuff i cooked up myself and ill try to keep the characters canon. trying my hand at [SONADOW]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 a cold awakening.**

Eggman was looking at a cryogenic capsule he found on prison island and muttered to himself "time to wake it up" he moves to the keyboard and start entering a fake id and entered the password while saying its letters "M-A-R-I-A" and he put the chaos emerald into the power input starting the machine. The machine started up with a lot of noise and smoke, the ice on the capsule starts to slowly melt away and it opened with even more smoke. Finally a figure was seen through the smoke, remarkably looking like a certain hedgehog and eggman yelled "ughhh you! it can't be". The figure was now standing before him still not recognizable, the figure stepped out of the smoke and went on a knee while eggman looked at him and noticed his black with red stripes, hover shoes, yellow rings on his wrists and finally his cobalt red eyes while the figure said "my name is shadow, you awakened me out of my cryogenic status, I am very grateful and to show my gratitude, I'm at your command.

Shadow was down on one knee inwardly shivering in disgust, but not knowing what the source of it was. When he tried to remember why he was disgusted by his submissive pose, he noticed that he couldn't remember a lot besides some stuff about a space colony, someone called maria and that he is the ultimate lifeform. When he got to the ultimate lifeform part he suddenly remembered something.

 _Flashback_

shadow was fighting in some sort of simulation room with a lot of enemy's shaped like him and other creatures while scientists were watching him from behind a sort of fake wall. He dodged a blow coming at him from his right and responded with a quick jab followed by a uppercut throwing the shadowy figure up in the air and jump after him, ending above him, and spindashed the figure back into the ground grinding into him until he jumped away keeping all remaining enemy's in front of him scowling at them. "hmph you can't defeat the ultimate lifeform fakers" not noticing a figure closing in on him from behind with some sort of electricity weapon. The figure attacks shadow from behind hitting him with a big shock and shadow went down on a knee almost blacking out from the electricity coursing through him. A voice known by shadow as one of his less favorite scientist went through the room "Tch look at that, the so called ultimate lifeform downed by some electricity, never thought the ultimate lifeform to be so submissive and weak" one thing shadow hates with a lot of passion are the words submissive and weak aimed at him, he growled and started glowing faintly red and then growled out "I'm the ultimate lifeform and I am not some submissive and weak hedgehog. I refuse to be on my knee or bow down to anyone." he flashed red and started to decimate his enemy's while making sure to throw a chaos spear at the fake wall right on the place where the scientist head would have been if there wasn't a wall in front of it scaring the scientist.

Flashback end

shadow scowled to himself and quickly stood up fixing his face back to his normal stoic one while looking at the eggman thinking to himself 'hmph don't like this but I need to know the status of the world after my sealing and I need to get to the ARK maybe finding more of my memories and I think he can help me.' shadow heard a sound coming from the hallway and looked up to it at the same time as eggman. Eggman looked at the robot "bad timing as usual." shadow looked at the robot "ill handle this." and he jumped up and punched right through the robot leaving it destroyed while eggman looked surprised and then gained a evil smirk "oh shadow follow me to my base cause I think I know just the thing for you to do." shadow looked at eggman and nodded.

When they entered eggmans base eggman started to explain his evil plan "considering your likelihood with sonic, I want you to steal the chaos emerald in the museum and cause some additional mayhem while you are there and frame sonic for it" eggman explained while shadow was listening to him, he then looked at eggman "who is this sonic you are talking about?" eggman looked at him and showed a image and some videos on his computer about sonic and pointed at him "that blue pest is sonic and he has been ruining my plans for far too long, he has supersonic speed and really irritating" shadow was looking at the image of sonic 'mm he looks a lot like me no wonder the doctor wants me to frame him, but he is bright blue and I'm black but I think the humans are too stupid to notice that difference' shadow looked at the doctor "I'm on my way" and he skated out of the base.

Shadow entered the museum and went to the room with the chaos emerald while dodging the cameras and other security measures. He entered the room and looked at the chaos emerald in the glass and he started analyzing the glass case "mm nothing I cant break' and broke the case sounding the alarm. When he heard the alarm he dashed out of the museum without using his skates, cause hey he needed to frame sonic right. He went outside and was surrounded by robots and smirked 'nothing a chaos spear barrage can't fix' the robots opened fire on him and he started dodging the shots still with a smirk. He dodged the last one with a back flip and he glowed yellow, he raised his hands and a chaos spear barrage was sent towards the robots and destroyed them all, when he was done he dashed away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 a meeting of two hedgehogs**

disclaimer

Everything recognizable and canon is all owned by sega and the sonic team, I own nothing.

Talking "this"

thoughts _this_

Sonic was sitting in the helicopter being brought to god knows where, the only thing he knows is that he was arrested for something he didn't do. It was quite silent in the helicopter, only thing you heard were the pilots chatting into the radio "attention control, we are currently heading south with the suspect in custody." one pilot said, the radio crackled and control answered "this is control speaking, we verified your location. Handle the suspect carefully, he is a slippery bastard. Back to sonic, he was sitting silently between two soldiers until one of the soldiers said "you're awfully quiet" sonic looked at the soldier irritated "so what." the soldier looked at him with irritation. "well from what I heard, you caused quite the ruckus over at prison island the other night. Now we cant get even two words out of you!" sonic grinned at the soldier "guess I'm not in a chatty mood right now" the soldier in front of sonic stood up angrily "watch that smart mouth of yours hedghehog! Or you will be running laps in a 10 by 9 cell." sonic just grinned more and breaks free of his handcuffs, hitting the two soldiers on his sides knocking them out, the soldier in front of him started to aim his weapon but sonic was faster and dashed forwards hitting the soldier against the side of the helicopter knocking him out as well. _Well that was really easy_ he thought. Sonic looks at the cockpit to see if the pilots decided to subdue him, but they didn't because they were busy piloting. He then walked to the slide door to the outside and slides it open looking down at the city. He broke off one of the rotors and jumped down with the pilot looking at him jump "hey! what are you doing! come back here!" sonic was still falling down and he noticed a skate park in the city and aimed at it, using the rotor as a makeshift skateboard and landed on the halfpipe dodging all the children that where skating there. Jumping off his makeshift skateboard and running away.

Sonic was running through the streets until he noticed something in front of him and stopped. Looking upwards he notices a lot of robots heading his way. He looked startled and turned around running away _well im outta here_ he thought. The robots were hot on his heels occasionally shooting at him, while sonic was doing his best to dodge the shots until he saw a alley where he could disappear in and ran into it, seeing the robots pass him by and he looked down at the ground _why are they after me, I didnt do a thing_ he thought. He heard the distant sound off robots and he looked for a way to escape until he saw a sewer entrance and jumped down into it and dashed away into the sewers until he found a exit.

Night has fallen in the city and a blue blur jumped out of the sewer followed by a lot of robots. Sonic fell back down with the metal cover of the sewer and destroyed the robots until the cover covered the sewer entrance again. Sonic sighed in relief and grinned cockily "heh that was easy." a noise was heard from above and sonic looked up to see a big robot falling down from the sky and landed in front of sonic with a clunk. It was a robot on two legs, a big chassis with a .50 cal on the front and two rocket launchers on the sides with a blinding light in top of the chassis. Sonic looked surprised but gained his cocky smile back "can't hang around big guy, sorry. Ill give ya a ring sometime. What do you say" he said taking a yellow power ring out of where ever he stores them. The robot started charging him while shooting at him with the machine gun. Sonic his eyes went wide and he started dodging them, he finally jumped up and his power ring started glowing and he went into his spin dash and dashed at him breaking the light so it no longer blinds him "well that sure was a tight fit" sonic grinned. The robot turned around and fired heat seeking missiles at sonic. Sonic turned around and started running up a building with the missiles hot on his tails. He ran up to the highest point and spindashed at the robot and going through the same place he did before and the missiles followed him and crashed against the robot blowing itself up. Sonic exhaled and turned away setting a few steps until he felt some chaos power at the location of the destroyed robot and turned around looking at the glow coming off the robot until it took the size of a hedgehog and disappeared leaving a hedgehog behind that looked almost the same as him.

Shadow was following the fight between the big robot and sonic and smirked "so that's sonic the one eggman always complains about being a pest. Hmph doesn't look like much." when he sees the robot being destroyed he thought _heh time to make my entrance_ and he chaos controlled to the top of the destroyed robot startling sonic. Shadow smirked "i must say its a pleasure to finally meet you sonic. We do look alike." sonic looked angry at shadow "wait a minute its you that's getting me into so many problems lately. Impostor! and he jumped at shadow. Shadow grinned and disappeared with a smirk. Sonic looked around surprised and jumped back down from the robot he landed on and walked to the building looking around until he saw a shadow of shadow on the ground and looked up, seeing him standing on top of the building. Shadow was looking down at sonic "i assure you sonic, i'm no impostor. I'm far too powerful to be anything other than the real thing." sonic was still looking up "heh if your so powerful. Lets see you prove it" he dashed away while shadow was smirking and chaos controlled down beside sonic skating alongside him "oh ill prove it faker" and he used a overhead kick at sonic following up with a jab and then a uppercut, sonic dodged the kick and the jab but got lifted off his feet by the uppercut. When shadow noticed that his uppercut connected he started a vicious combo of jabs and hooks at sonic which ended in another uppercutwhich launched sonic into the air. While sonic was flying up shadow chaos controlled above him with a vicious axe kick which launched sonic at the ground, when sonic landed on the ground he looked up and saw shadow coming at him with another axe kick and he rolled away letting shadow hit the ground instead of him, when sonic landed on his feet after the roll he saw the ground that shadow hit cracking making a moderate crater in the ground "jeeze are ya trying to kill me or something" sonic said with a grimace. Shadow stood up from his attack and was preparing to dash at him when he heard the sound of sirens and he smirked "well seems my stay here is overdue. See ya later faker. Chaos control" and he disappeared with a green light that sonic notices came from the chaos emerald. "ugh bastard" muttered sonic also noticing the sounds of sirens, but not running away _maybe I can convince them that i'm innocent, but it will only work if I surrender myself._ When the police surrounded him he looked around and put his hands in the air, just now noticing chris and the others behind him who yelled at him to just surrender so they can proof that he is innocent.


End file.
